


Giveaway Shorts

by Genderhawk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Happy Ending, Multi, Post-Canon, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawk
Summary: Here's a place for any and all fics that are short enough for one chapter that were written to giveaway prompts!  Currently doing a giveaway on thursdays when the CR fan server I'm in streams our rewatch for CR2 on thursday nights.Expect some real short stuff I mean teeny ficlets bc I'm doing them to prompts on a self imposed time limit but I want them polished.Chapter 1:  Her Tribe - Jester/Yasha/Beau post-canon happy ending
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Giveaway Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> For Kat from the server! (may update with further info)

Plush hips under soft skin under the calloused fingers of her left hand and scarred skin over wiry muscle to her right, with the heat and pressure to her right a warm and familiar sensation while the weight sprawled across her chest and over to the right was cooler and even after countless nights it was a strange but comforting reminder of where she was. And who she was… Yasha was content now, with Beau and Jester asleep and safe in her embrace.

Beau’s back bows in a long stretch, her arms leaving their place around Yasha as her legs tighten around Yasha’s as the larger woman smiles fondly. It may have taken time to get here, but she had her tribe and she had her wives. Both women let out a soft laugh at Jester’s loud snore. With a smile, she watches as Beau slips from their bed and begins her morning routine. She had her family and they were safe and, finally, she was happy.


End file.
